Quinn and Valor's beginning
by DawnNoramius
Summary: In the midst of the outskirts of Demacia in the forests, she goes back to the place of her dear brother Caleb. Remembering and Reminiscing the past. But soon a small spark of hope alights the day... Will Quinn find hope? A story how Quinn met Valor and how she came to meet the spirited falcon. First story that tries to get some background and character development. enjoy 1shot
1. Chapter 1

Quinn and Caleb

Valor

The leaves that wafted from a lone tree whistled soft whispers of softness and calming to the visitor that slowly walked towards the area there. Brown and golden leaves slowly crunched the soft leather shoe-covered feet timidly peeked above each other in moving motion, slowly approaching the bright golden, orange and yellow scene before her. A small light ray from the sun graced the leaves of the tree in a blinding light- making it look as if it were glowing in greeting. The girl sat down a couple meters from the tree- though the leaves and branches extended above her head creating a speckling coat of small light rays that brightened and hued parts of her dark brunette hair. The figure wore a small blue tunic engraved with purple patterns down the shoulder and waist. Her pants were a tattered tan. Fingers gently brushed and played with the leaves as the girl looked at the leaves longingly and sadly, like she was surpassing a far off memory from before. Small voices of the past of two young children echoed in her ear and head.

_ "I got you Quinn! Now it's your turn to chase!"_

_ "Ha, by then I'll be a Demacian guard before you, slow poke!" _

A small smile graced her lips as she imagined two figures running around in the woods while she held a single golden leaf in the air, light shining through it. She finally sighed.

"Oh… Caleb, if only you were here- I wish I could have helped save you…" she paused as small tears trickled down her cheeks. "But I just couldn't come fast enough…" She wrapped an arm around herself as she looked longingly away from the leaf that she placed on her leg. Voices again echoing in her head.

_ "Quinn! Quinn! I don't think I can hold these things off! Just go!"_

_ "What? But I can't leave you here! You can't go away like that Caleb! No!"_

The girl crouched her head resting on her knees as she mustered a small regretful whisper as the wind rustled the leaves.

"Only when I searched for adventure… that looking for… trouble- could ruin and destroy _everything_…" More tears trickled down her face and the wind rustled the trees some more as if to comfort her. She smiled up towards the sky. "If you were only here Caleb, oh how happy we would be…" she looked away again. "But we would probably be fools- or _I_ would be the one fooling around- dreaming to be the dream officer… serving our country like a true born Demacian." She sighed, " well, it's not like I could do anything by myself… but I hope you are okay up there- I hope you are not upset at me for stopping and giving up- but I just can't." The wind rustled the trees some more, and a small dance and wave of elegant sun-kissed leaves wafted through the wind creating a fairy sight.

The girl sat here from the afternoon till late evening. A dangerous choice but a sorrowful heart couldn't think with sense when sad. The day had turned to a silvery blue night- turning the entire area to a shroud of blue. The trees were glazed in gentle moon light as the stars speckled above at the start of night. The girl eyes rested on the leaves again and were glowing a bright almost golden brown. She quietly whispered into the darkness around her:

"Good bye Caleb…" and as she slowly and achingly stood up, a night draft shivered the air. She turned back towards the tree, "I'll come back soon someday- okay?" and she smiled. Her feet trudged onto the leafy floor as the only quiet chirping of crickets and fireflies glittered around the dark forest. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud and a crash of feathers. Spinning towards the sound, she gingerly ran towards a small bush in the clearing of the forest. And there, a bright blue falcon lay. Quickly, she grasped the giant winged creature and held it to her chest, she whispered reassuring words to the bird. "It's okay lil' guy- I've gotcha,' I'm not going to hurt you like any other wild animal or hunter- okay?" the falcon only gave a quiet 'squawk.' She smiled. _Poor thing- at least- or, I think, it understands me. _As the falcon understood, the wriggled in her arms in protest. The bird turned to give a glittering eye at the girl as if to say, "_no joke, I'm no weakling."_ Quinn laughed as she nuzzled the bird's cheeks.

"You're a brave thing!... you almost remind me of my brother… Caleb…" she paused as she looked deep into the eyes of the bird. "I know you and my brother would be best friends." The falcon nuzzled into her as if it were agreeing with her. Quinn smiled, "well let's go back home and ease those wounds okay?"

And a long walk that was brightened with a new light walked back home on a sparkling trail at night in the outskirts of Demacia.

* * *

><p>Well this is my first fan fiction, so I thought well I was curious about this character so I wrote about it. I was planning to make a Quinn x Talon thing with a meeting and such but nah, maybe if you guys want it but I don't know. I don't have any lovey dovey fan-adoration drive right now. Plus Talon has a pretty harsh background so I'm not too keen on that. Also yeah, LoL, league of legends. ha. I know it may not be to what some wikis say? But it's my imagination- I really concentrated on the background and surroundings to make it really lush, 'glowy,' and beautiful. I hope you all like it. I'm planning to make a joke story with a league character soon. I hope you all liked it :D :P :)<p> 


	2. Optional: Chapter 2

CAUTION

THE ORIGINAL STORY ENDED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER

PLEASE CONTINUE READING IF YOU ARE A TALON x QUINN FAN...

CHAPTER 2:

The strange stranger and the walk home

The crickets chirped into the silent and quiet night as the moon glowed gently above the two walking figures. The grass sighed and crunched underneath the lithe feat of the girl. It was peaceful night. However, she was near the outskirts of Demacia... and many know of the dangers of enemy bandits... And with that, the thunder of feet came crashing to the girl. Quinn's head spun to the sound. She gasped and clutched the falcon harder as she turned to run back home. Her feet thundered and pounded the ground effortlessly, however- a human can only run so much. The men with axes that were on horses galloped to her like dark shadow people from the tales of old.

A man in iron clad armor and a red cape with ruffled looked at the girl who was cowering on the ground. He approached the girl with a deep beckoning voice, "what are you doing here paddler!" Quinn looked at him in shock, her lips trembled as she shivered clutching the Falcon, the bird nuzzled it's head against her subtlety and croaked quietly.

Quinn stammered, "I-I-I-I'm no peddler! I have nothing to give or sell- please let me go... I'm just a poor peasant- please, I have a mother and father! They would lose their heads if I didn't come back!" The man looked down at her, his face shrouded by darkness as his back was to the moon. But Quinn could feel the radiation of thoughtfulness from the large man- almost as if he were reminiscing something he had lost or wished to remember. He turned to another man next to him, and neared closer to his left as he arched his neck to hear his companions small whispers. They both kept looking occasionally to the girl that stood before them.

"Well... you must be a Demacian! Soft heart- I'd take you for a poor useless trader with bad rotten goods- but you may be with something else..." he paused as he placed his hand underneath his chin. "Tell me young girl- where did you find that bird?" The men on the horses were silent and sat on their horses like stone. The only light reflected off their eyes as they eyed the Falcon.

Quinn's eyes grew round, "I-I found him near a bush around back where I came from... he just fell- and I think he broke a wing..." A quiet thought skipped her mind. _Oh no... they can't take me friend! _The man on the horse looked at her, and slowly his head to the side.

"I don't believe you..." he rose an arm towards her, his large hands illuminated by the white-blue light. "Hand us the bird- it's to rare to have just fallen from the sky." Quinn took a step back.

"I don't know what you mean! He fell into a bush- I'm honest! I can't let you take him, I promise to take good care of him!" The man on the horse looked down at her and knelt down towards her from his horse. Ginger movements of horse hooves shuffled as cold iron armor touched the horse skin.

"Well... I'm sorry girl. But you will let us take him- if you want to live... or live safely with your family" The girl looked at him in shock, _No! _Tears watered her eyes and slowly inched down her cheeks as the light of the moon lit the tear drops in her eyes and cheeks. She unknowingly pet the Falcon quietly. _I can't let my friend go... not after what happened... _The man on the horse leaped off his horse and with the sound of clamping armor, he thundered towards the thin figure. Quinn saw the man inch closer to her and saw a feature she saw in the local streets of Demacia when she was with her brother... Suddenly, the Falcon pounced on the mans face. A splay of feathers ran out. Quinn screamed.

"_No! Get back here!" _She ran to approach the man and her bird as the other men on the horses tried to help- Quinn quickly thrust her arm around the feathered bird and felt it's soft belly and swung herself back from the gawking man. The large armored figure stood above her and look down at her, his hands were raised when a hooded man on one of the horses appeared and raised a hand in front of the man. A soft clear voice echoed in the forest and emptied the harsh gruff voice of highly armored man from before.

"Leave her be. I will go on my own from here on." He looked back at the others, "you head on back." The gruff man looked back at the man holding out the arm.

The armored man growled, "Well... huh, well- I'm the one whose supposed to-" the hooded man turned his head towards him, and laughed to himself softly.

"Peace, O' strong one... leave her be- I need no aid from you all- give my regards to the army-" he paused as he raised his hand mid air and placed it on the armored man's shoulder. "You too, have a little mercy- it's only a young girl. What can she do?" The man shot his head towards him like an eagle. Quinn felt her heart sink a bit even though she felt hope of living. _Was I that useless? _She thought.

"Oh... mercy?" he grunted as he turned back, "huh well I don't see you as the type of guy to speak mercy..." he modified his saddle gruffly and waved the reigns of his horse. He signaled the other riders, voice loud and clear, "okay, let's turn back. The Blade can make his way from here. The girl is no threat- we will not record this encounter." With that, the horses galloped away into the distance, almost becoming a shrouded mist all together. The hooded man turned towards the girl and smiled.

"Where is your home?"

Quinn took another step back then forward. This was a stranger! Why would she want to tell where she lives to a total stranger? Quinn looked at him skeptically innocently like child would, the bird cooed reassuringly.

"I thank you for saving me back there from a horrid end- but I don't know whether I should trust you with where I live..." she looked at the bird that softly pecked her soft moon flecked skin. Her golden eyes looked deep into the deep brown orange hued eyes of the stranger.

He softly laughed, "well, I'm not going to plunder your house or sneak in or anything- I have other things to do than rummage into someone else's house," he picked up a single leaf from the ground and a blue feather from the bird and held it against the moonlight. "but it's dangerous at night- especially in the forest. I promise you no harm." He placed a hand on his chest. While putting the leaf and feather in a well disguised pocket, he raised his hands from his chest and offered a hand to her, his eyes glowing earnest. An inside thought was pounded Quinn to leave and stay wary of strangers- but this one seemed kind- cold, but willing to help.

Quinn smiled a slowly placed a cold icy hand in his warm gloved hands, "well... now that you said it- I guess it would be nice if you walked me through the forest from here on." A short breeze wafted in the wind, and the hooded stranger in the dark blue-purple garment was illuminated with a bright moonlit glow. The man in the robes rose his head to reveal a small smile. They both began walking slowly underneath the starry sky.

The man softly said encouragingly "you lead, I'll follow behind you in case anything happens." Quinn's face and eyes almost broke in short emotion. _He was almost like Caleb... It's like having another friend... _The bird pecked her, as if sensing and reading her thoughts. Using her nose, she cuddled the fine blue bird's feathers.

"Oh... you, I could never replace you! You will always be my bestie, no matter what!" and she laughed a soft laugh. A laugh she did not give... in such a long time. The man looked at her with an amused smile.

"You understand him well- it is rare to have such connection with such a bird." Quinn looked back and another shaft of wind blew against her hair. She sneezed. She shyly dug her head into her shoulder.

"Oh... I'm.. I'm sure anyone else could understand- communication is easy!" she turned and gave a gingerly youthful smile at the stranger walking behind her.

He laughed, "Well... you many think so- but I see you have skill- keep him close." Quinn looked back and smiled again, feeling a lightness in her body.

"Thank you... it's very nice of you to say that- and I will take good care of him."

The two walked in acquainted silence when Quinn began shivering silently. The night had grown cold. The man opened his knapsack from his horse and pulled out a dark purple blanket from within.

He offered it to her, "are you cold?"

Quinn shivered in agreement with the angry shuffling bird, "it's almost as if the Frejlord moved here!"

The man laughed as the girl wrapped the herself in the warm blanket.

_It's different from the local Demacian blankets... _

After an hour or so, the three approached a small forest clearing next to a small pond. The placed a hand on a piece of tree now- dark blue bark. He observed the skies and the rolling clouds that sometimes- not often, shrouded the night sky of glittering crystal stars.

"It's late," he looked at the girl, "what is your name?" Quinn looked at him sideways as she was whispering to the bird about the stars and constellations at night that she and her brother watched. The bird crowed happily and gurgled pleasantly.

She looked at him straight in the eye.

_Don't tell him Quinn._

_ Don't._

She told him.

"It's Quinn." The man smiled and slowly guided his horse towards the pond for a cool drink. He pulled a couple of small sleeping cots from his saddlebags.

"Well Quinn, you are tired. It will be dark and the clouds might shroud the night on some occasions and we may fall hurt." He placed two sticks into the ground and almost like mouse-wolf searched for another long wood pole, he quickly glanced at her. "You should rest. You had a big day I believe. And I think you might be hungry" Quinn smiled, and quickly looked at the bobbing head of the falcon, then at her stomach. She felt the emptiness in her stomach. She wondered with her mouth open. _How anxiety can make hunger go away..._

The hooded man laughed as if reading her thoughts, "Yes, anxiety does a lot of things. It's good sometimes- but it's healthy not to let your self dwindle with it."

"Well... I guess I really was hungry- and I guess I did have a big day... It's been like this... since" she sighed and moaned at her petty girly-ness, "urgh" she dug her face into her hands. _I've never recognized how girly I was... I guess I really did lose my valor after things happened._ The man looked at her with a curious cocked head. "I was never this sappy when I was five. Believe me." She forced a couple of laughs. The man moved his head in understanding, though it was obvious he was wondering about something- his mouth opened but Quinn quickly intercepted curiously innocently.

"But...What's your name? You never really told me yours- and I think it's fair that I can acknowledge you fairly and respectfully."

* * *

><p>I didn't really want to make this...<p>

But okay, I did it justtt for you LoLfanfic reader1!

xD

But I hope you like it. That guy in the armor is Darius by the way. Draaaveeen is at home. But it's just a mission and Talon needs some big guys to help with speed travelling so... yeah. Darius according to the wiki is quote: "isn't as bad." So I think he can feel compassion and I think he has a sense of mercy and pity for others. I don't know about his brother though. But Yeah. Who is that hoodedd guyy hmmm?

I really tried to make the backgrounds really elegant and starry gilded crystalline environment along with a fresh, icy tang. You know? like a night time in a clear sky night? I feel like it's a real beautiful thing to have nice backgrounds- and I hope you all like this chapter :) Yeah hope you guys like Valor's personality :B Quinn is gaining some confidence- hope you can see it xD :)

But I'm glad for you all reading this- and thanks for reading my first fan fic! :) enjoy :D

+ I'm not making Talon too bloodcurdling. I can't stand him as bad. But yeah, maybe an update some time later ;p hope you liked it ;p


	3. Optional: Chapter 3 Small Talks

CHAPTER 3:  
>SMALL TALKS<p>

The cloaked man gave a short pause and looked at her in wonder at her abrupt interruption. He paused thoughtfully and gently stroked his chin. Kneeling down, he sat on a nearby rock near the pond. Quinn inched towards him, she cautiously looked at her foot work and sidestepped the sleeping cots quietly. She stood next to him, looking forlornly into the icy blue water that reflected the sparkling stars above her. One of the star constellations looked like a two figures holding hands together. Quinn looked up towards the sky, eyes glittering and a small tear trickled soundlessly.

_ Caleb..._

She smiled at the two figures in the sky- they almost looked like they were playing together- almost as if they were going somewhere. Quinn bent her head to the side slowly as she remembered the days she and her brother adventured into the woods- brave and young with life. The falcon in her arms nuzzled into her softly, his warm feathers ruffled.

_ It could have been beautiful..._

Her eyes turned blank as she looked through the starry sky above her as images of imagining joining the Demacian Army with her brother surfaced- fair dancing and gallant glowing gold armor, shimmering in the sun. Horns would be blowing and crowds cheering on from afar. She heard a small sequence of small water splashes. Quinn looked down at the man again. She had forgotten he was there. The man looked up at her and smiled, his cloak had brought a shadow onto his face that only his kind smile was visible. He gently gestured her his hand and moved from the rock off to the side. He threw another stone into the water, and it skipped like a deer prancing in a meadow of crystalline water. Quinn quickly wiped a tear from her face, and tried to disguise a small sniffle.

The man softly spoke to her looking straight into the water, "why the tears?" Quinn brought her knees together and into her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Another small tear trickled, and she turned away from him, she gruffly replied to him.

"Oh... It's-it's nothing really. I'm just cold." The man gave and amused expression as he turned towards her. The falcon in Quinn's arm chortled.

"Hmph, really? That blanket I gave you is very well made- and can keep those who are cold warm-" he rotated a small knife in his hands, "better than normal Demacian blankets. But not as pretty" Quinn eyed the knife, as she saw him move it with fluid movements, hands swaying and almost dancing in air. Moon light quickly glinted and flashed at his knife movements. The Falcon bristled his feathers and squawked.

The man looked at her and laughed to himself amused.

"You fear my knife?" Quinn nodded, and replied in an aware fearful tone.

"You are good with it... You aren't going to kill me right?" The cloaked man laughed at the frozen girl.

"No. I wanted to teach you something with it." He turned to her, and lifted his head so she could see his light brown-almost orange eyes. "This knife can hurt anyone-" he placed the knife on his palm. "It can hurt, scratch and kill- or take the life of something." Quinn's heart sank. She remembered Caleb. "But if a knife hurts you, you must learn to heal-" he looked at her, and gave a comforting warm smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "though there are scars, one must learn to live with these scars- no matter how hard they hurt..." Quinn looked away from him.

She whispered, "I lost my brother... he was so brave- and he made me feel like I could do anything- and that was the only time I really believed in myself- like I could do something... But he lost his life trying to protect me... Because of my foolishness." Tears streamed down her cheeks. The man rubbed her back gently, and looked at her with glinting eyes.

"But would he be happy that you are sad?" Quinn looked at him with trembling lips.

Quinn turned away from him slowly and replied quietly in a tiny whisper, "no..." The cloaked man then placing the knife in his scabbard clutched Quinn's hands in his.

He murmured to her, "then you should try to make sure you live your life happily-" he paused and looked at her and gently with one finger moved her chin towards his direction. "He_loves_ you- and he would never want you sad." Quinn gave a small shy smile as her eyes grew warm into the deep brass-orange eyes of the stranger. Her mouth opened about to reply when the falcon squawked and burbled in agreement with the man, pecking Quinn's face gently to an array of stronger pecks. Quinn laughed as she felt a lightness take over her. The man smiled.

She nuzzled the bird while exclaiming, "oh you really remind me of my brother..." she paused looked for a name. _My brother was brave... with so much... Valor..._

Quinn looked at the bird again and felt a light wave of epiphany hit her, eye wide. She whispered into his plumage, "-Valor..." Valor burbled and cawed in agreement as he nodded his head towards her.

The man gave a pleased nod, "you have named him well..." glancing at the sky he saw the clouds roll by among the sea of stars and moon. he waved his hand to one of the sleeping cots, "you should go to sleep- I'll warm a fire and watch for the night." Quinn looked at him with wide eyes, wouldn't he be tired?

" Thanks for cheering me up... I guess I will... try to live happy... for...Caleb... But- won't you be tired? We can't go on right? The cloaked man gave a sad smile, his voice an audible whisper.

"My name is a horrid name... Your brother would be wary of me" Quinn looked at him. She felt a darkness emitting from the man, she tightened her grip on Valor.

"It... It can't be too bad sir- you are so kind to me! You saved me- I know Caleb would have loved to have met you- how could your name be horrible?" Quinn looked at him deliriously shaking her head in awe. The man laughed.

"If you knew my name, you would run away," he looked at her deep brown-golden eyes with great sadness he hoarsely whispered, "I know you would run away... Your voice and name is like sunlight against the wind- I couldn't let them hurt such a sweet thing- your only a small thing- a mere child." Quinn looked at the pond and heard a frog croak in the distance. She sighed and fiddled with her hands. She didn't like this. Maybe he was a dangerous stranger- she thought quietly to herself, _maybe he is a convict- a kidnapper? No- he was with a group of people, they would have done that before- or is this an act? I don't think I'm a mere child though... But he is right, I am kind of helpless._ She gave a short grunt and looked at the slumped forlorn figure next to her, feeling pity and a stab of guilt, she scolded herself mentally. _Oh Quinn! He helped you, he seems genuine. I should get help, go home as soon as possible- and... and forget this- I should remember Mamma's words: Don't deal with trouble men._But inside, she knew she didn't want to break away at all.

Quinn then turned around to the man, _at least I can speak to him formally_"but you helped me- and I wish to call you by a name!" she said this to him in a voice of a commander. The man looked at her from the corners of his eye and laughed softly and whimsically into the air. He sighed and got of the rock and knelt on both knees like a father about to give his daughter a gift. He gave a smart cheeky smile at her.

"That is for you to choose- you name me." Quinn gave a sound of disgust and looked at him in a confused way. That was a turn of events. Valor gave an eye at the man. _Was he okay?_

Quinn laughed at him teasingly, it seemed like she was a little girl again... naming her dolls to be the future epic warriors of Demacia with her brother. "Ack! Me? Eww- I don't want to name you! I'm not your elder! That's not fair!" She only heard more laughter. Quinn smiled widely. She hadn't been smiling as much as she did now in a long time. She felt like a child again- and inside, she really hoped the man too would play as well.

"Oh, but really Quinn, it's a gift- give me a name that will embrace all of Runeterra with its grace-" he paused as he saw the Falcon puff his feathers with large cheeks curiously eyeing him. The man added this time opening his arms to the sky, "-also, it needs to be better than that name, Valor." Valor shot his head at him, screeched and flexed his wings at the man. No way was anyone going to be better than him! Quinn looked at him as her eyes looked like they were gliding to a faraway place.

_ That's almost something that Caleb would do when he was joking..._

Quinn laughed as she remembered the memory. She looked at the man before her.

"How about..."she paused as she tapped her hand to her chin, "Jarvantus?" The man paused and looked at her in disbelief, he hands falling like strands of rope.

"Jar-Jarvan? You mean the name of your beloved King-Prince?" Quinn laughed to herself, almost so much that she had rolled off to the side of the rock onto the now silver-blue grass. The man shook his head.

"No, not Jarvan- especially not Jarvantus- give me something good." Quinn pursed her lips with a single finger as she looked up to the sky with wide now youthful eyes.

"How about... Hmm..." Quinn paused, and whipped her head towards him, "I can't think of anything that almost as powerful as Valor! I was thinking of maybe Talon- after a birds talon- but for some reason I feel I've heard that name before..." Quinn looked at the stars with squinted eyes- almost as if she were looking for the answer and memory to be stashed among the glowing stars. The man slowly and mechanically lifted an arm.

"No, not that name Talon." The girl's wide eyes reflected the bright light of the moon within, the man opened his mouth to continue, "he-" he paused and lifted his head towards the stars above, and placed a finger under his chin and crossed his arms. His voice grew stern and hard- and almost guilty and regretful. "He is a dangerous man. You will hear of him someday. A cold hearted beast in the eyes of all- a shell of evil in the land of Noxus." Quinn gasped. _Noxus!_She forgot her whole curiosity dealing with the man's name.

"That's terrible- he seems scary... but he's only in Noxus right?" The man not moving continue to stare at the sky.

"Only in Noxus sometimes. But he has his ways. But this Talon will not hurt you-" he slowly gave a short glance at Quinn the tips of his lips lifted in a small smile, "as long as you walk among good and stray away from old trails and roads at night, you shall be safe." The girl followed his gaze with a confused face. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. _He won't make fun of me for saying this right?_ Quinn looked to her left and right and fiddled with her arms and hands. The man looked at her patiently. A small shaft of cold wind wafted past the both of them, it gently swayed Quinn's hair past her face.

"Is Talon a kind of bogey man?" The man gave a warm smile and almost- after a long time, sparkled with joy and light. A muffled laugh was Quinn's response.

"You never know. Go to sleep."

Quinn seeing that the night had gone quiet, nodded and quietly crept towards the sleeping cots. The soft grass crunched underneath her feat. Small crickets and bugs jumped out of her footsteps as she made her way through. The man was still standing in the distance, his head turned slowly to the side, and the small glow of his deep sepia-orange eyes peaked from behind the cloak. She placed the bird next to her belly as she snuggled into the rough cloth. Clutching Valor, the bird cooed happily as it flushed it's wings once before nuzzling into her chest. She looked up to the sky and smiled.

"_Thanks..."_She looked to the side and lifted her head to the man watching the stars._I wish he could tell me his name though._

* * *

><p>huhuhuhuhu well. Here goes. I was listening to a couple songs. Well Imogen Heap- Can't take it in. During the beginning part. But I hope you liked this chapter. But for this, I really wanted to build more character. Here, Quinn seems like a sappy girl because she doesn't have will anymore. But I hope you see more character in her. In case you were wondering, Talon sees her as a light of something he wishes to protect and cherish. Quinn is still kind of like a child, since she used to (in my view) be protected and supported by her brother. Also Talon probably misses having fun and childish jokes once in a while :) so I think both of them need to have a spark of childhood moments as well- I mean thats the reason why the chapter is called SMALL TALKS right? ;p xD I hope you liked it! :P<p>

I really aimed on making the dialogue real and surroundings soft and gentle like faraway woods you see and read in fairy tales. Also, that constellation was Pollux and Castor- I think they were twins as well :). If the background was not a luscious as before, I planned to get action and character development into this chapter. I felt the the background was well known enough for all that dialogue and face description would be fine. :)

Changed the tags ;p 3 now it's a romance. lol;p

Hehe but enjoy :) Hope you liked it.


	4. Optional: Chapter 4 Home

CHAPTER 4:

HOME

"The night had been cold and chilly, and once the girl had closed her eyes and her breathing had quietly rested to the sound of a small babe sleeping- Talon slowly walked towards her. He knelt to the ground slowly as to not alert her with his feet brushing against the grass. He gently turned his head towards the small blue falcon inside the warm embrace of the girl. Talon inched his head closer and whispered to the bird.

"Pssst- Valor, wake up!" the bird turned it's head groggily at the man, Valor puffed his feathers up and pecked the air in front of the intruding man. Talon smiled and laughed quietly to himself, and slowly he slowly reached out for the bird. "I've got to heal that wing of yours, Valor. So stay quiet- and please-" Talon paused and cupped his hands together and looked at the bird with earnest large eyes. He whispered hoarsely to the bird, "please don't wake up Quinn." The bird looked at the man skeptically as if he were making a deal. The falcon eyed the man up and down and after a few minute stare down, the bird slowly, and quietly lumbered towards the cloaked man. Talon looked at the falcon lovingly, "ha, you are a smart bird, eh? You will take care of Quinn well... I know." He smiled, and held the bird in his arm. From the provisions he had removed from his sleeping horse, he began dabbing a bunch of crushed leaves and a burning paste onto the bird. Valor giving a glance at the sleeping girl nipped at the man mending his wounds. Talon soothingly pet the bird. "It's okay boy, it's okay- I know it hurts- I know how you feel, but hang on a bit- a little pain will give reward later." Valor shot his head at the man as if to say: _Oh really? And how do you know that- you're not a bird_. Talon gave a muffled laugh, "well now I see why Quinn understands you- smart thing- but I've had a past or present- nothing you need to know-" Valor pecked Talon hard.

"Ow- fine, fine, I can't tell you either, but I'll protect Qui-" Valor pecked the man again. Talon sighed as he moved the paste away to begin wrapping a warm watery cloth and the soft velvety feathers of the bird. Talon looked away from the bird sadly and his eyes grew cloudy and distant.

The cloaked man whispered heavily into the chilly night, "I'm a clerk..." beady eyes stared deep into the man soul as it bored into him. Talon sighed.

"I'm an assassin..." Valor craned his neck towards the man, eyes flaring, _leave now. _Talon looked sadly at the bird, eyes far away and sorrowful.

"I cannot leave, could you take care of her by yourself with that wing?" Talon smirked as the bird looked away from him, "please, don't tell Quinn of this- I'm not as bad as I seem..." Valor narrowed his sharp well rounded bird eyes at the man tending his wounds as if to say: ca_n't help but to like you._ Valor quickly pecked the man's arm and quickly gave a jocular skeptical look at the man. _But you better not hurt us. You. Bad. Man. _Talon smiled as he attempted to stroke the birds feathers.

"I would never do that to a thing like you or her."

* * *

><p>I<p>

MORNING

A ray of light had gently placed a hand on Quinn's face. The young girls eyes slowly fluttered open to see that the sky was a gentle cotton coated pink against a soaring wave of blue. Shafts of light dotted out from the clouds as light rays colored the speckled forests of the outskirts of Demacia. The young Demacian girl had her hair splayed out underneath her head, shimmering from the sunlight like a sea of waves. She sighed and turned to her sighed and quietly breathed in the fresh air as she heard the tree branches and leaves rustle besides one another in the swaying wind. The chiming swish of the trees slowly coaxed her awake.

_It was all a dream._

Quinn stretched out her arms outwards, and yawned, the sunlight and bright blue sky reflecting off her deep golden-brown eyes. She slowly sat up and quickly fell back down again- quietly snuggling her arms to herself. She paused and she felt her chest and stomach.

Where was Valor?

Quinn panicked a shot up. She looked around and saw the bright forest and fields of grass that surrounded her. The man's horse grazed peacefully in the corner by the pond. She heard a fire crackling.

_He ate Valor!_

Like a cat pouncing on a mouse, she was on her feet. Quinn dashed to the man crouching behind the fire and pounced on his back tackling him.

"Oof!" Quinn felt a feathered body under her belly as she 'attempted' to grasp the arms of the man. She squeaked as she sat up and picked up the flaring bird. The man winced and scratched his arms achingly.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you ate Valor!" Valor looked at Quinn incredulously and shook his head. The man looked at her and laughed.

He joked, " I would never try to eat him, he would taste a bit.. different for sure." Quinn flushed and gave a sigh of relief and she cooed and stroked the bird, her eyes wandered to the wrappings on the birds right wing. She whispered, "you healed him?"

The man smiled, "well, what else would I do?" Quinn smiled and laughed softly, the sunlight shimmered on her short dark brunette hair. Raising a lone finger to Valor, she stroked his cheeks.

"Umm... sir, you have done so much for me and Valor- and should I introduce you to my family- I would like to know your name..." Quinn shied her head into her chest bashfully looking at the the man sitting next to her with a small smile on her face. "It would only be fair- I did tell you my name after all..." she shrugged her shoulders and looked to her left.

The man smiled and sighed. Valor's eyes shot towards the man, his neck straight. Quinn inched her head towards the man, eyes blinking slowly and curiously- Valor's head also did the same.

"It is- you can call me Eldgar." Quinn's eyes widened with shock and smiled.

"Eldgar?"

"Eldgar," and the man smiled and restating his name again, "Eldgar." Quinn gave him a large smile while Valor remained with a stone stiff face. Eldgar placed his hand on Quinn's whole petting Valor with the other as they both stood.

Eldgar smiled, "well now- lets take you and your friend home"

* * *

><p>II<p>

DEMACIAN GUARD

The open plains that were scattered with rich baby-green grass shimmered as four figures walked through the sea of soft swaying foliage. The sky soft and scattered with puffy clouds, the wind created a nostalgic breeze of a sleepy day. Shafts of light dotted the area that seeped through the skies above came blazing through the soft gentle clouds. On and on they went, until they entered the forests once again. The trees were tall and blocked portions of the light from the canopy above them. Though the scattered light that shone through the leaves of the towering trees created speckled lights onto the four figures.

Valor suddenly cooed happily in the walking silence. Eldgar looked and Quinn who was looking at the canopy of the forest with glittering eyes as the speckled shafts of light floated past her, creating a change of lightness of her brown-golden eyes.

"Quinn?" Quinn paused and looked towards the cloaked man, Eldgar turned to her and asked her softly with light inquire "Is there anything you wish to pursue later in the future? Any dreams?" Quinn placed a hand on her cheek, she looked up towards the lightly lit canopy again, the soft glow radiated the sides of her cheek bones. She paused then lowered her eyes. Eldgar looked at her and patiently waited for a response while moving an incoming tree branch in front of them.

Quinn mused "I used to want to be a Demacian Guard," she paused and looked away forlornly, "or... me and Caleb wanted to be Demacian guards." Eldgar's features on his face lifted with surprise. "But after... after what happened... I ne-couldn't be a Demacian Guard- I couldn't without him... I miss him so much, and sometimes when I look outside I think I can see him- but he's just not there anymore..." tears trickled down her cheeks, Valor gently pecked them away before Eldgar could. Valor gave a small chortling laugh. Quinn smiled at Valor, then whispered, "I- we wanted to be the best warriors and the best guards for Demacia- we would play and just imagine the valiant glow of light on our ceremony and how we would be knighted and given our dues and names." She closed her eyes and imagined a large crowd and ribbons, flower petals, and bird seed being scattered everywhere in the tall towers the sunlight embodying the golden armor on them. She smiled, "just imaging the ceremony and we wanted it so much, so so so dearly to get out of this small place to become great figures of the place we were from... Oh Mother and Father were happy we were to pursue such things but wanted else where.." Eldgar looked at her his head cocked sightly.

"What did she want?" Quinn huffed and looked forward with a scrunched-up face.

"She wanted me to get married or to be the village herb seller, the bakers wife or something so... augh." she shook her head while Eldgar gave a short huff of breath and shortly turned his head forward- then slowly inclined it back to Quinn.

"You do not wish to be married?" Quinn looked at him with wide obnoxious clear brown-golden eyes.

"No-" she sighed, "I well, Caleb and I didn't really want that- we wanted to be something great, not just little villagers who live small and ordinary lives." Quinn's eyes glittered as she brought Valor towards her face then extended an arm outwards to show an imaginary scene. "There's an entire world out there! Colorful and bright, Caleb and I knew we were for that-" she paused, "but maybe I should let his journey continue with me though..."Eldgar almost lost footing and stumbled on a short slab of rock and mud. Quinn eyed him, "you alright? I didn't bother or offend?" Eldgar shook his head.

"No-no-no. It's all fine." He paused and mused at a short draft of wind, "but you seem to like adventure?" His eyes twinkled as he smiled at her. Quinn shook her head.

"Oh no- It not to just 'experience the unseen world' I- we wanted to save and help people- be heroes. I don't fancy being reckless." Eldgar nodded, and scratched his head while not looking at the girl next to him.

"Being a Demacian guard is dangerous..." Quinn looked at him incredulously.

"Why? War?" They slowly crossed the dark forest into a light, autumn like scene small village houses appeared, Quinn turned to the left to a dirt road, thin golden birch trees lined the edge. The golden foliage shimmered with red, orange, and deep browns. Scattered leaves glowed softly in the wind. Eldgar shook his head.

"That as well- but it's Noxus- the prisons are dangerous and their fighters are cruel. It's no place for you-" Quinn whirled her head and Valor squawked at the man. Eldgar held both hands up leaving the horse reins alone. "I'm not saying you can't fight, but it's brutal to see your dear ones pass way in front of you." The girl winced. He paused and turned towards her, he spoke soft but the speed of his words quickened. "What happens if you are captured? Will that crude beast Draven be kind on you?" Quinn looked away.

"I thought you would be supportive... Don't you want us to help innocents like what my brother would have wanted?" Eldgar's face broke for a second, his eyes pleading.

Eldgar placed a hand on her cheek, eyes blazing into Quinn's, "I don't mean any harm, I just don't want a dear friend hurt..." Valor looked at Eldgar and cooed softly at different intervals. Suddenly a voice of a lady was heard in the distance followed by a grown man's.

"_Quinn! Quinn!_"

Eldgar, Quinn, and Valor turned. Quinn's eyes grew large and bright as light and small tears formed in her eyes. She ran and galloped to the two figures. Eldgar and his horse ran to keep up with her, but remained meters behind.

"_Mom! Dad!_"

* * *

><p>Okay, so I've been going through some bumpy patches lately- I'm sorry for the slow update- working on the next chapter... but some people have just urhgghhh. But never mind that, I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm going to add another one with some good character development. BUT AAAHH, hope you likes this chapter! Took a lot of work! I hope you all liked it- I will be really busy this week so : Here you go, LoLfanfic reader 1, this is especially for you :3 thank you all for your kind support- I will keep trying to write this- don't you all worry! I hope you like the descriptions, scenery, and dialogue. I wanted to movement and development to go on. ;p<p>

Listening to Our time has come from Cats Don't Dance.. Best thing ever.

But yes, I think in small villages, things are small and it's just you know like how it is, stay in the place and continue on in the still small village... but Quinn isn't like that... well maybe... :D you never know... :D But more development on characters coming up.

Also... Talon just wants Quinn to be safe and not on the images of horror of war... He knows what Noxus can do. But don't worry, he's not a silly traditionalist xD you will see! ;p just hope you like their characteristics and personalities. ;p I really really want there to be some distinct personalities in this story so.. lol ;p

thanks for reading! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed it! :p


	5. Optional: Chapter 5 Who is he?

CHAPTER 5:

WHO IS HE?

or

(Meet Quinn's family)

"Mother! Father!"

The girl ran towards her mother and father. Rags collided and tears trickled down their faces, Quinn's mother who wore her hair in a bun her front bangs leaked onto her worried face. She grasped Quinn's face with both of her hands, Quinn clutched Valor tightly. Eldgar politely nodded to her teary eyed yet smiling Father and gently reached for the bird.

"Oh.. my dear Quinn! I thought you were gone and dead like your dear brother…" her mother wailed and her red eyes gave way to another wave of trickling tears. "I thought you were gone, I thought the wolves got you or something bad had happened to you…" she breathed in at different intervals in fast pitched breathing, she hugged her daughter, "oh… my Quinn!" Quinn's father stood there blessing the miracle of what had happened. Then Quinn's father walked towards them to hug them all- and at the moment in almost felt that Caleb was there hugging them and standing amongst them- watching happily. The girl smiled happily laughing as tears trickled down her cheeks. 'Eldgar' stood on the sides, holding the reins of his horse smiling happily and longingly at the family. His eyes were tinged with sorrow. The golden glow of the small village had slowly died down to an early evening glow. The sun was just on the horizon and the light from the tree trunks created long straight shadowed figures against the small village buildings. The soft colors of brown, gold, and yellow placed a small blanked over the area. It was peaceful. The wind carried leaves and small specks of dust. Eldgar pet Valor in one hand.

"Well… I guess this is your new family." Valor looked back at Eldgar, their eyes met and they both gave each other a small smile of agreement. Valor cooed and cawed loudly at the man holding him and looked back at the family in front of them nodding as if to say: _Yep, that's my family._

* * *

><p><em>I<em>

Whispers of a Father

Talon smiled at the scene before him, watching with sleepy yet warm eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh brisk air around him. The warmth of the small town soothed him. If only Noxus was in any speck like this.

The sunlight had placed a soft brown, grungy, orange yet soft golden-yellow nostalgic tone and mood to the scene. Trees swayed and their branches glittered with the highly hued golden burning sunlight. Little by little the sun went down. Talon held onto the horse reins and placed his head on his horse then turned to look at the bird in his hands that had spread its wings. Valor squawked and with a small attempt, flapped his great blue shimmering wings. Quinn whirled around towards the bird and extended her arms laughing.

"Oh, come here you!" She turned towards her Mother and Father who were holding their hands happily. Quinn paused, _It feels like Caleb was with us all_..."I would like to show you Valor" she lifted the bird on her arm towards her parents. A glint of sunlight from behind illuminated the birds feathers. 'Eldgar' gave a small smile and smirk and raised one subtle finger at the bird. Valor saw the signal, and extended his glowing wings far, giving a loud, courageous caw- then eyed Quinn and Eldgar bobbing his head: _You can't get any better than that! ha! _Quinn's parents laughed while clapping their hands joyfully.

"Oh, my dearest Quinn! Where did you find such a specimen!" Her mother laughed a small stream of cold smoky breath into the hasting cold of the day. Quinn gave a small giggle.

"Mother, I found him in the forest, he fell from the sky with a broken wing- and as I was walking home," the girl looked at her mothers worried eyes with a stern face. "these men in armor in a patrol or something came- one of them with a giant axe was sure to kill me or take Valor- but" Quinn stopped and turned towards Eldgar- who stood in the corner quietly. Quinn's parents had forgotten him and raised their eyebrows with curiosity. Eldgar's eyes were locked onto the man whom he presumed as Quinn's father. Deep-brown glistening golden eyes were locked onto the deep bronze gold orange eyes of Eldgar's. A small invisible strand was felt, and Talon couldn't help but to keep starring at him. The man's eyes were bright and a feeling passed between the two. The raised arm of Quinn broke the trance,"but- Eldgar here saved me." The girl ran towards the man eagerly, dust trailing underneath her feet tracks. Gingerly, she held the hands of the cloaked man in hers and looked towards her parents once again. Valor, who was perched on her shoulder cawed loudly. Eldgar gave a small shy smile towards the girls parents and nodded his head respectfully- subtly he moved his head towards his right and whispered to the bubbling girl.

"I think you are a sweet girl with a wonderful family- but I must go, I don't wish to trouble your family any longer." He bowed his head, but Quinn only looked at him in shock and dragged him and his horse towards the arms of her parents.

"Oh but Eldgar, you have done so much- and it's late, and... we also are both equally tired..." Quinn gave a sheepish look towards her teary eyed parents and gave a short glance at him. "We have some food, though not much- but I want to thank you for saving me." Eldgar opened his mouth to retort but Quinn patted his shoulder. Her golden eyes blazed into his with earnest feeling. "It is the least I can do sir, I owe you so much- this is all I- or we can afford." Eldgar paused, looked at Quinn's still parents and at the girl in front of him. The man looked down at the thin lithe girl and studied the soft cheeks that glowed with innocence. He avoided looking at the eyes though, for all young children like her have the power of giving the begging-eye.

The cloaked man sighed, "alright... but I will leave soon." Quinn squealed with glee and then dragged the man with her down towards the dirt road towards the small humble house. The horse and the two adults were left behind. Eldgar gave a small laugh and he watched the silky dark brunette hair flail in the wind be singed with the slow glow of deep pink and violet-purple hues from the evening sky. The cloaked man gave a brief look at the slowly appearing stars that twinkled back at him. He smiled as he thought to himself, _I guess it's always nice to have a little sister..._

* * *

><p><em>II<em>

_Whispers of a father_

Quinn's parents held the reign of the amiable horse. The girls mother whose hair was tied in a bun with short yet luscious brown-bark hair strands that graced her cheeks finely. With light puffy cheeks from crying, and from the loss of her son, her eyes had grown weary, worried- and her face had shown small patches of wrinkles. Quinn's father had a short tunic, an apron and black ruffled hair and a nice fine thick mustache. Eyebrows had long grown thick with worry about his daughters sadness and the loss of his beloved son that he too, like his wife grew older, small wrinkles appeared in patches.

They eyed the cloaked figures and stared sadly into the distance, the sound of soft foots steps and the pitter-patter of a horse hoof was heard besides the occasional soft swish and whisper of the tree branches in the wind. Quinn's mother suddenly broke the silence, grasping the hands of her husband just what Quinn had did with Eldgar. Tears streamed down her cheeks, yet when her husband bent over to look at her eyes- he saw a bright twinkle of happiness.

They had not felt that in such a long time.

"Oh, oh, oh, my love- our Quinn has finally grown up..." she choked a bit and sniffled loudly, and slowly pointed at the two figures that were long gone. The lady gave a quizzical look at her husband with piercing eyes. "Have you ever seen her so attentive? So happy and youthful and... alive- like when..." she paused as another tear trickled down her cheeks. Large gruff hands gently wiped away the tears, and rested there. The soft brown-golden eyes burned gently.

"I'm glad she's happy- but I can't help but to feel worried..." Quinn's mother looked back at him with wide curious eyes.

"Oh dear, what is it? You can't be fearful, no?" Quinn's father sighed and slumped his shoulders down as they were walking. His face forlorn and crestfallen.

The man quietly whispered to his wife, "I'm not afraid-" he slowly lifted his head up to look in front of him. "I'm afraid... I'm-" he paused. "I felt that when I saw him, that man, I felt like I have given away my daughter... forever." Quinn's mother laughed and she grabbed his arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

"But honey, you always wanted Quinn to marry the Baker's son or the merchant's youngest, maybe oldest son?- or even the blacksmith's boy or the herb seller's-" the lady's husband sighed looking at a tree they were passing. Quinn's mother slowly inched her face towards the gruff sad man. "But don't you want her to marry to be happy? To have happiness and young bunch of grand children to play with? To be safe in this place?" The man gently placed his head on top of the woman's.

" I do, but I thought it would be good if she had a simple man to hold her well and keep her away from conflict-" he raised his head and help a worried look on his face and pointed a hand at an invisible Eldgar in front of them. "I don't even know who he is, but I feel, I feel that our Quinn will be taken away. And this man-" he frowned darkly, "seems suspicious..." Quinn's father crossed his arms. "Only a blackguard would wear a dark cape like that... and travelling on the border? A man with an axe? No, it is too wild for him to be decent." He eyed his wife again who only responded back with wondering confused eyes.

"I don't trust him, and I cannot let him have Quinn, you know he's fairly different too." The lady look past the man's face with a faraway expression.

" I want Quinn to be happy- I want her to, I wish it could have been- but I" she sighed and turned to lean on the horse. "I guess you are right about him, maybe Quinn can speak at this time, but it's better that she stay away from shadowy figures like he." Turning her head she quietly muttered to herself, "even though he was dashing and fine _and _respectful at first glance..."

* * *

><p>DINNER<p>

The house was modest, inside the walls were color of a soft tan past with little wooden furniture, photos, and a wooden floors, a small fireplace lit up the room in the corner with unlit candles that stood by the windows. Talon looked around the room and breathed in the warm wood of the house. The girl looked at the cloaked man observe the pictures in the room and the general view of her home.

"I guess, it's not much, but it really is a sweet home" Quinn gave a small shrug with a small shy smile as she looked up at the man. Talon turned towards her, then turned away to look at a small portrait of Quinn and Caleb.

"It really is a sweet place, peaceful actually..." Eldgar paused and looked at the shuffling Quinn, and placed the portrait down he changed the subject. "You have grown a lot since then." Quinn gave a small laugh and scratched her head looking away. Valor was on her shoulder bobbed his head while chortling happily.

"Ahh, but it's not much, I was pretty okay back then but now I'm average..." Eldgar gave a small pleased huff, and opened his mouth to reply when Quinn's parents walked into the door shuffling.

"Oh, oh dear Quinn, fix the table- we have a guest." Quinn's mother dragged Quinn away, the confused girl looked back at the cloaked man with one raised finger and an open mouth. Quinn's mother proceeded to push her daughter's back with two hands, while the large gruff man nodded to Eldgar and motioned him to sit as he followed Quinn and his wife to aid with dinner preparations.

Quinn was bending down to carry a couple of plates while her mother stood close to her and bent towards her. Valor stood on her shoulder nibbling her hair.

"So... how was he like? Was he a dashing fellow? I saw him place a hand on you... You haven't already allowed him to do that hmm? " Quinn looked at her shocked the plates almost fell from her grasp.

"Oh no mother, I was just telling him that I wanted to be a Demacian warrior and he told me it was dangerous! Why would you think that- he's just a friend... an.. an acquaintance!" Quinn's mother looked at her, with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Oh really?... hmm I guess he might be a nice guy after all..." Quinn stood up and turned to walk towards the kitchen door when her mother's hand clenched itself onto her shoulder. Her eyes were burning into Quinn's, "don't do anything stupid. And don't do anything with him- don't touch or anything yet. You just met." Quinn gave a short laugh.

"Oh mother, you know me, I won't do that- I don't even think of him that way!" Quinn's father lumbered past her while carrying a small slab of meat. He grumbled while looking slightly down at his daughter.

"Huh.. well you invited him to dinner... If he hadn't saved you I wouldn't have allowed him near this house for a distance of even a mile. I would be skeptical." Quinn sighed and gave a one sided hug to her mother and father while balancing the plates in another arm.

"Don't worry mother, and don't worry father- I know, and you know that I won't do that, I don't fall for people easily anyway. You know I'm that type of person... Also, he saved my life..." Valor looked at Quinn and cawed. To the girl, it seemed like Valor was supporting her, but in reality. Both Quinn's parents knew what he meant. They both smiled at her as she smiled at them and walked towards the door to set the plates for Eldgar (who was actually standing up towards her to help her with the plates). But deep inside, her parents were already worried and at the moment when they saw the light in Quinn's eyes. They knew that light would only grow. Quinn would soon fly off free too one day.

* * *

><p>Ahhhh! I'm so sorry for the late update, I really wanted to get this one finished, but I have so much depth and body that I placed into this story that I keep wanting to go fast with it but I have to stay back and write! Argh! But I've been really busy and I've went over some patchy bits... Please pray for me :<p>

But I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! Thank you all for your wonderful support, I'll try to update when I can... But I also did try to add some realism into this piece. If you have ever seen that moment your parents or when you see that your friend denies they adore someone... but you know they do care... it's that spark. But it's the spark that you know that this is going to last for more and may be the light of love... that sounds cheesy, but I can't say it anything or any other way. Also, Quinn's parents are very worried for her... they don't want her going off with some random person she just met, and they are curious about outsiders... remember they want her to be near them so they can all be safe and happy... and not lose another child. Here, in this piece I really concentrated on character building and more personality in each character. I hope you all like it ;p I wanted to create the essence of what a father feels when he just recognizes that moment that he may never have his dear daughter to him again... because you know, you are kind of giving away your kid to another man right? Her heart is with him etc... Kind of like how Elrond from Lord of the Rings recognizes and sadly allows Aragorn to in a way... "take" his beloved daughter. Yes.. its a lot of feeling that goes into this piece, but I want you guys to feel it Dx I hope you guys did! Thank so much for everything, I hope you liked this chapter :) thanks for kind reads and reviews/comments ;) have a wonderful new year :)


	6. Optional: Chapter 6 Warm Fire

(OPTIONAL) CHAPTER 6:

WARM FIRE

Two figures sat in front of the warm fire. The bright red glow and the small dancing fire embers that sparked and dance in the flames gently placed a bright warm orange glow on them. The house had grown quiet and the outside was chilly and cold, dark shadows pranced across the small house from the moving light from the flames in the fire place. Whispers were heard and if we walked closer we could see the hooded figure of Talon and Quinn sitting next to each other outside of the fireplace. Eldgar held one of Quinn's hands in his and smiled at her.

"Thank you Quinn, for your hospitality, but I must go now..." Quinn looked at him with bright eyes that glowed with confusion. Her parents were placing the last of the dishes Quinn and 'Eldgar' had cleaned and were looking at the scene before them with wide weary eyes.

Quinn shook her head and pleaded softly, "but... Eldgar, look!" she raised a hand at the dark window outside, the only light was from the small fire place and the stars that twinkled outside with the moon. She gave a weak smile, "it's already dark outside, we have been travelling for long now, and you must be tired..." Eldgar pulled her arm gently down and smiled softly.

"No, I will be fine, I never get tired." Quinn giggled.

"Well you do look a bit tired, even my parents have allowed you to stay! you have to admit you do look tired... say, you can rest in my room while... while I" she looked down and her arms trembled. "I will stay in Caleb's... room..." Achingly, the girl clutched her arms tightly. She breathed in and breathed out slowly and closed her eyes. "I need to go in there... I... I haven't been there since... since..." Eldgar gently patted her hands.

"It's alright, please, don't be so kind to me... leave me be I can sleep on the floor, outside, or I can leave. Don't pain yourself with your loss." But to his surprise and the parents of the girl, she opened her eyes that were bright with forming tears, she held a wobbling smile.

Quinn looked down lovingly at the small rug beneath them "Eldgar, I needed- I need to visit Caleb again, it's about time I talk to him and spend some time with him." She turned to inch her head at a lower angle to eye Talon's face. "I can't run away forever now... can I?" Eldgar looked away and sighed defeated. Quinn's parents gasped a little and if watched closely, small tears streamed down the eyes of her parents.

"No.. You can't..." he turned the the shuffling feat of Quinn's parents as they called Quinn for a good night. Quinn looked back and gave her parents a sweet smile.

"Good night Mom, night Dad!"

Eldgar's eyes were wide with question when they turned back to Quinn's. "But won't your parents want me to leave? Or stay somewhere else?" Quinn laughed and shook her head and wrapped her arms around her legs and shivered she gave a soft smile and a shy shrug. "No... my parents are worried and curious of strangers, but they trust me and you... And, I think they are happy I'm finally going to visit Caleb again in his room..." she giggled and the fire reflection danced in her eyes. "But... it's also a good excuse for me to not back out of Caleb's room since you will occupy mine." Eldgar gave a soft smile and huffed a stifled laugh. He looked towards the window outside and at Quinn.

"It's late, you should sleep." Quinn still gazed at the fire dancing in the fireplace. The light moving forward and backward like a sea of glowing light on the cobblestone fire place and wooden floors. She placed her chin on her knee.

"I'm not in a mood for sleeping yet..." she looked and eyed Eldgar with a friendly gaze, "how about a story or some background about you?" she raised her arms out wide look around. "You already know my background... and I'm not ready to tell you about my dear brother... so it's only fair you tell me some stuff about you." Eldgar sighed with a small smile on his face and looked away and up at the ceiling. Valor flew towards them and landed on the floor bobbing his head up and down.

"Really Quinn?" Quinn looked at him and nodded her head vigorously.

Eldgar turned away and hid his face in his right arm his voice was muffled by his cloak. "No... I'm not a good one with stories." Quinn's face broke and she nagged on him grabbing his arm tugging it while Valor pecked his hands. "Please... Eldgar please?" Eldgar breathed in and looked at Quinn's wide eyes. He sighed.

"Okay."

Eldgar turned towards the girl next to him and saw the goose bumps on her arms and asked her with his eyebrows raised. "Are you cold?" Quinn looked around then nodded at him. Eldgar smiled softly at her tilting his head at her. Valor eyed the both of them turning his head left and right. Eldgar raised and arm towards her, introducing and opening in his cape. He moved one finger at her that motioned her to come. Quinn eyed him curiously then after a few minutes of staring, she happily bobbled close to him. Eldgar then wrapped an arm softly above Quinn's arms but far away so that his skin didn't touch hers. Valor cawed. Quinn looked down and chuckled softly. They both gazed into the fire, the girl saw Eldgar's eyes grow distant. He pointed at the flames as if to point a picture of a small boy. "I was a poor boy who tried to live his best on the streets. It was cold dirty and rainy and I had to do some hard things to get me by..." A small spark of ember fizzed out of the fire. Quinn huddled closer to Eldgar for warmth. Valor pecked her, _I'm getting squished! _Quinn looked down and giggled and moved away to allow her feathered friend some room. 'Eldgar' gave a pleased soft laugh, he eyed the bright blue plumage of the bird then turned towards the fireplace. "But soon people were after me, and eventually, I met someone..." his voiced was braced into a soft whisper, Quinn inched towards him. She silently thought, h_is first love? _"I...He was just like a Father to me. He took me in and introduced me to his daughters as his son..." He smiled warmly into the fire. "That's how I really had my family... it was just the four of us..." suddenly he frowned, "but one day he disappeared." Quinn gasped, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Eldgar continued to look at the fire, his eyes lowered in sadness.

Eldgar shook his head slowly, "he just disappeared..." Quinn looked sadly with him into the flames. Figures of a tall man was extinguished in the fire. Quinn clutched her hands tightly and gave a sad smile at Eldgar her eyes met with the cloaked mans bright orange.

"Well... I guess we both are kind of similar... We lost someone who we love..." She looked back at the fire then turned her head to look at the bird in her lap. "But... usually I try to remember the good times and things about them that make me happy. What made you happy and what do you remember about your siblings and Papa?" Eldgar gave a single muffled pleased huff.

"Well... I had two sisters." He picked at the warm wood floors with a his finger, tracing a line through the wood. He glanced at the young girl next to him. Quinn nodded enthusiastically. He sighed happily to himself, his eyes growing cloudy with memories. "One was a skilled fighter, so skillful and brave... The other was very pretty and not into the brute stuff of her tomboyish sister... but..." The young girl bent her head closer to him.

"But what?..." Eldgar turned his head away and rested it on his knee.

"My pretty sister went through an accident and a part of her beauty disappeared... I don't know what she did, but she was sad, so dearly sad." Eldgar's eye glowed with the sorrowful memory. He shut his eyes tight.

Quinn gasped, "but... she is still pretty, she has a good heart right?" Eldgar stayed silent before slowly turning his head to look at her with crystal deep light brown hued eyes.

He whispered, "I don't know if that's the case... for all of us... if we have good hearts..." the young girl took a step back and veered her head closer to the cloaked man's face.

She clutched her arms tightly, "but. but Eldgar, you are so kind, you helped me, what could you and your family be so bad?" The man sighed and shook his head.

He stammered, "I-It's personal" Quinn dragged her knees against the floor to move towards him.

Her eyes pleading at him "Eldgar, you know a lot about me... could you please tell me? Please?" Eldgar's eyes locked with the deep amber eyes of the girl. He whispered his words of pain.

"We are... merchants... and my sister... tricked another cave digger to search for riches for us.. but... she sprung a trap and that is what happened." Quinn shook her head in disbelief.

"Why would she do that? She's your sibling, she supposed to be kind and courageous like you!" Eldgar laughed softly and gently grasped the hand of Quinn.

"I'm not sure I would call myself courageous... But my sisters are both a bit of irresponsible divas... You know girls, right?" Quinn giggled and shifted closer to Eldgar picking a sleeping Valor in the other arm.

"Oh... the girls here are terrible! I totally get you, Eldgar." The cloaked man gave a pleased huff, and gently patted the girls head, he motioned the dark starry sky in the window with a single nod of his head.

"It's getting late... It's time to sleep." With a gentle hand he slowly massaged the sleep eyes of the girl. Quinn smiled at him and clutched her right arm bashfully. Without the fireplace, her small blush would not have been hidden

"Well... good night Eldgar... I'm going to sleep in Caleb's room... We have a lot to talk about... but" she craned her head slowly at the cloaked man. "Thank you, for telling me about your story and everything... it means a lot and must have been hard." To her surprise Eldgar gave a shaky smile.

"It was a pleasure to talk with a bright soul like you, keep your wonderful light awake, Quinn." Eldgar looked at the Quinn, and Quinn looked at Eldgar. The cloaked man's eyes glimmered in the light of the fireplace and his smile glowed. Quinn clutched her arm tighter as her heart slowly began to pound faster. Then after what seemed to be forever they both stood up, and Quinn guided Eldgar to her door. A small creak was heard when opening the door. Quinn nervously shrugged her shoulder and scratched her head. Eldgar blinked his eyes as he looked at the small room. A couple of stuff animals dotted around her bed, multiple books where stashed in her bookshelf, the walls were a soft pink that looked purple underneath the night sky. Her bed was a small one, with a single pillow and a large fluffy white flower patterned blanket multiple pictures of Quinn and her brother Caleb and other sketches were pasted on the wall around her 'work desk.' Eldgar smiled warmly and crossed his arms at Quinn. "You still are a sweet little girl, aren't you?"

Quinn brushed a stray strand of her hair back behind her ears. She giggled nervously "well.. it's all I got, but it's a bit pink- well I think pink is a nice color... Had it since I was little..." she pointed at her small wooden desk that was piled with multiple sketch boots that lay underneath her window. "Don't read my stuff or anything there-" then she pointed to a small white flower engraved wardrobe. She eyed Eldgar with a piercing gaze, she hissed at him slowly. "Don't-look-in-my-closet." Eldgar shrunk back.

"D-Don't worry, I'm not going to look at it- I don't have any reason too." Quinn frowned at him and pointed a finger at his cheek.

"Good... I think very well of you Eldgar... Don't push it." Then like the wind, her eye brows ceased its grimly look and she was as sweet as a flower. The young girl raised her hands to point at the book shelf. "You can read my books, and" she pointed at her small stuffed animal, "you-you can hug him if your sad when you sleep..." She looked down and scrapped her feet against the floor shyly. The cloaked man who was taller than her bent down to look at her in the eye. He saw the girl close her eyes and a single bright tear trickled down her cheeks like starlight. Gently he mechanically moved his arms around the young girls fragile body and hugged her softly. The girl's muffled crying was hidden by his thick warm cloak. The girls ice cold skin was soon warmed by the warmth of the man, the small figure shuddered from the sudden temperature change. Valor who was in the middle of the hug snuggled closer to Quinn and placed his head on her shoulder crowing softly.

Eldgar looked the figures short, silky brown hair below him. His eyes glowed with sympathy and small heart break. He lowered his head and whispered softly into the fair hair of the girl.

"Quinn, if you are uncomfortable sleeping in Caleb's room, you can sleep in your room and I can go." Without warning the girls lithe hands clutched his chest. She looked at him with bright watery eyes.

"You can't go... You've done so much, your-your like..." the girl placed her head on his chest resting on her hands, she listened at the soft beating of the mysterious cloaked man. She whispered softly, "you're like a brother to me..." she abruptly looked down at her feet and sang a soft tune in her head._ But you're more than a brother actually... _She shook her head. _No! Quinn you don't like boys or anybody. He's like a brother but not as cool as C-Caleb got it? _Eldgar was eyeing her curiously.

"Is there a problem Quinn? I can leave if you like." Quinn blinked her eyes from her sudden daze and shook her head and broke out of his embrace. She stomped one feet at the floor and faced Eldgar with a stern face.

"No, you stay here. I need to talk to Caleb." Then without allowing Eldgar to respond she whirled around towards the door to her right opened it, breathed in. Valor cawed at the sudden movement. The girl then ran into the room, almost slamming in the door. Eldgar was half raising an arm in the air but stopped. He sighed then walked into the young girls bedroom and gently closed the door sighing.

* * *

><p>Ahhh I'm so sorry! Lol Fanfic Reader1 this is especially for you I'm sorry I didn't post it on Christmas... I didn't have time and I've had so much ahh... I apologize. You deserve a wonderful story for your support and I hope you enjoy this. thank you so much for being such a great support for everything I write thank you. :)<p>

Also thank you everyone else (you know who you are! :D) who reviewed my work and also added in your sweet kind comments, they all mean so much to me, thank you. It really brightens my day, so I really dedicated this lovey-dovey chapter to all of you thank you all :)

Also, this is supposed to be in a Christmas chilly mood where you are cuddling with your dear one for warmth. Quinn in my opinion used to be a Tom boy when her brother was alive so in that's why her hair is short and rough and tough. But really, most of these 'tom boys' I've seen through experience... all have a soft spot in reality and just want to look and be tough. Quinn I think is a fragile character and her bedroom really does show it, and her stuff toy animal was symbolic too, this scene I really concentrated on getting the audience with the heartstrings so I hope you guys had your 'awww' moments! I really do try to make my characters as real as possible and as deeply engraved with dynamic real personalities so... I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

But Quinn's parents if you are wondering know that Quinn is a smart girl and would never do anything scandalous, so that's why they let him stay because... they too deep inside also like "ELDGAR" or (COUGH COUGH, TALON) too. So yes Talon struggles and hate to lie to such an innocent thing like Quinn, but he does it because he doesn't want her to fear him... if you saw that shaky smile huhuhu. But yes, I was aiming for this scene to be an image or almost like a small sketch of puppy love... the Love you have when you see that person you like as a child and crushes and all... you know? It can happen with teens and adults too... if you get it? I don't know but its that feeling. It's pure, and that's the feeling I really aimed to put. I always want to keep you reader enjoying my stories and I hope my piece really did reflect my aims. Thank you all so so so sooooo much for your support! You have no idea what this means to me and how much each sweet kind comment or compliment does :) I hope you all may enjoy this story as it goes along its way. And Thank you all for everything, have a wonderful new year. :)


End file.
